Beg For It Birthday Girl
by EvieWhite
Summary: It's Misty's birthday and Cordelia is determined to give her lover everything she wants. So when Misty asks for roughness, Delia provides.


I'm determined to make this Misty's best birthday ever, and so far it's been wonderful. Watching her eyes light up when I brought her breakfast in bed, getting to hold her hand as we walked through town window shopping, and cooking a delicious dinner together while listening to Stevie Nicks has made today one of the best we've shared.

Over the past three months Misty has filled the hole in my heart with her charming smile, sweet kiss, and gentle touch. I had come to think that I was unlovable but Misty saw all of me and didn't turn me away. She loves me and I love her with my whole heart.

"Mmm, Delia that was the best thing I've ever tasted!" Misty grins widely as she returns to her seat beside me. "We should cook together every day. You could teach me how ta make that delicious tomato sauce you do."

"I'm glad you liked it baby." I take Misty's hand and squeeze it lightly. Her stunning stormy blue eyes find mine and my heart flutters. With Misty I feel important, special even.

"Delia, I really appreciate everythin' you put together for me today. No one has ever put this much effort into my birthday before. I love you so much darlin."

My lips meet hers in a sweet, deep kiss. Resting our foreheads together I brush my thumb over her cheek and whisper, "I love you too baby." Misty kisses me again, more intensely this time. My hands tangle in her hair, tugging slightly. Standing but keeping our lips locked, I tug my love out of her chair. "I have one more surprise for you, Mist. Close your eyes."

Misty bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut tight. With my hands on her hips I guide my lover through the academy to our shared bedroom. "Keep them closed." I whisper seductively as I lick down her neck. A small moan leaves Misty's lips and she squirms under my touch.

Stepping back, I unzip my dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing a black lace corset that pushes my breasts together and accentuates my curve. Matching black panties with a little lace bow completes the look.

My heart hammers in my chest. I've never done anything like this before but a few weeks ago Misty mentioned wanting to get rougher in bed; there's no better time to try sexy lingerie and sex toys than on her birthday.

"Okay" I say with as much confidence as I can "Open." Misty's hands fall away from her eyes and her jaw drops. For a moment she doesn't say anything, just stares at me with wide eyes. "Do you...do you like it? I can take it off if you don't."

"I fucking love it!" Misty licks her lips as her baby blue eyes darken to a shade of sapphire from lust.

Her gaze is almost predatory. Rushing forward, my lover tangles her hands in my hair and kisses me passionately. I grip her hips, caressing up the sides of her body as she presses closer to me. Misty's tongue flicks across my lips so I grant her entrance.

Moaning into each other's mouths we stumble back towards the bed. Misty roughly kisses down my neck, clearly trying to take control, but I push her down so that I'm on top.

"Happy Birthday baby." I whisper seductively in her ear, lightly nipping her earlobe. She responds with a breathy moan.

Misty rocks her hips up in a desperate move to get more contact. Seeing how much my lover is enjoying this already gives me enough confidence to straddle her hips and tie her hands together with the silk scarf I conveniently placed on our nightstand.

Misty looks up at me with even darker, hungrier eyes. "Cordelia." She moans, writhing beneath me.

Making sure that the knot is tight enough I lean down again, ghosting my lips over hers. "Honey is the safe word, baby."

Misty nods eagerly before kissing me roughly. Even tied up Misty has this commanding sexual energy that sends shivers of desire right to my core.

Rocking my hips slowly, teasingly, into the younger witch's I moan. "Tonight is all about you birthday girl. I have a few more presents that I know you'll love." Misty bites her lip and arches her back as I lavish her collar bone and neck with kisses.

Inch by inch I reveal my lover to me, tugging her dress off and throwing it to the floor. Good, she's not wearing any panties. I can see Misty's glistening center, already dripping wet for me. I'm literally addicted to Misty; I want to taste her so bad but present time comes first.

"Okay baby, pick which present you want to open first. Silver, black, or blue?"

Her voice is husky and sounds like sex when she answers. "Black."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now get on your knees good girl."

It's easier to slip into a dominating role than I thought it would be. I'm loving having Misty under me, pleasuring her. Having this kind of control is such a rush. I fucking love it!

Misty eagerly flips onto her knees. She wiggles her ass up in the air and props herself up on her elbows. "I'm so fucking wet, Delia."

"Did I say you could speak?" I growl out while grabbing a fistful of the younger witch's hair and pulling hard. A strangled yelp leaves her throat but quickly turns into a moan. "No talking unless I allow you, understand?"

She nods enthusiastically and thrusts back against me so her ass is grinding on my center. "Fuck!"

Moaning, I use one hand to caress her ass and the other to reach over for the black present, a leather riding crop with a large square end. I trail it down her back, all the way to her soaking pussy. Lightly at first, I slap the riding crop to Misty's ass. She cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure that drives me wild.

"You need more, baby?" I slap her ass harder, leaving a bright red mark.

Misty bucks her hips, throws her head back, and screams my name. I keep spanking her until both cheeks are bright red. "Fuck Cordelia, that feels so fucking good! Please baby, I need you inside me!"

Leaning over so that my breasts are pressed to her skin, I bite the base of her neck and pull her hair sharply. "What did I say about talking Misty? Now you have to be punished. I think your silver present will teach you a lesson."

Smirking, I go get our new silver ball gag. My skin is buzzing from arousal. Who knew this would be such a satisfying experience?

Misty's eyes widen when she sees it and she squirms on the bed. With her hands still tied, I clasp the gag around her neck. "You can't disobey me now, good girl."

She looks so vulnerable spread out before me, so delicious. Her eyes are practically begging for me to fuck her! Now's my chance for a taste. Slowly I graze my teeth down my lover's chest to her rosy nipples. They harden while I palm her breasts and flick her nipples with my tongue. Misty moans around the gag and nudges me downward with her bound hands.

Her pussy is soaking wet as I lower myself to her center. "Mmm baby, you must need me so badly." Digging my nails into the soft flesh of her thigh, making her hiss, I bury my face in her pussy. Licking wildly her juices coat my chin and I circle her clit with my tongue.

"You taste so fucking good!" Glancing up, I see my lover gripping the pillow with a look of pure pleasure across her face. "You're all mine Misty."

I feel her body shudder around me and her hips spasm. Pinning her down with my forearm, I nip at the swollen bundle of nerves, causing her to twitch even more. My tongue circles her clit faster, flicking it in time to the buck of her hips.

It doesn't take long before the younger witch is cumming in my mouth. She tastes like heaven and I can't help but tease my own center as I lap up even last drop.

Misty is slowly coming down from her high as I kiss up her slightly sweaty body. Her chest is heaving while she holds out her hands to me as if asking to be untied. I easily undo to scarf and Misty immediately wraps her arms around me. Snapping the ball gag off, I kiss my love deeply.

"Oh my god, Cordelia that was incredible! I love it when you're rough with me! That was so damn good, Dee."

Peppering sweet kisses along the swamp witch's jaw and lips, I lightly caress her sides. Misty's eyes meet mine, they're still dark and hungry, yet loving. I quickly reassume the dominating role. "I'm not done with you yet."

Misty whimpers and tangles her hands in my hair. "Yes baby, please fuck me again." How could I ever deny a goddess like Misty?

Our lips meet in a fierce, sloppy kiss. Biting her bottom lip makes my lover's hips roll into mine. It's like ecstasy.

As quickly as I can I hop off the bed. Misty whines at the loss of contact. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I say while grinning. "It's time for your last present."

Misty sits up on her elbows to see better and licks her lips. Bending over to open the bottom draw, I give her a good view of my ass and she slaps it playfully. "Close your eyes baby." Misty pouts in protest. "Don't make me blindfold you." The threat has it's I rented effect and Misty covers her eyes.

I fumble with the straps of her present but eventually snap the harness into place, gasping loudly as the insert slips inside my wet pussy. Fuck, this is so sexy! "Okay good girl, look."

Misty's completely surprised and excited when she sees me standing there wearing a strap on. "Oh my god Cordelia! I didn't even know something like that existed! Holy shit, it's so big."

Excited by the younger witch's reaction, I climb back onto our bed and spread her knees before me. Scratching my nails down her abdomen, I smirk. "Hell yeah it is. I'm going to fuck you so hard good girl."

Laying back, Misty grips the bed sheet moaning. "Take me."

She is so beautiful. Every cell of my body wants to devour her. My nerves are on hyper drive as I slowly push the dildo inside her. With each inch my love clutches to my arms whispering my name over and over again.

I watch her face carefully for any signs of pain, but Misty seems to be enjoying this just as much as I am. Her eyes are screwed shut, her mouth is open in a silent scream, and her muscles have tensed. Hearing the almost desperate moan that leaves her lips encourages me to begin thrusting.

Once I start, all thoughts leave my mind. I'm consumed by desire and love for the woman beneath me. I pound into her faster, loving the way her hips rise to meet my thrusts. We move together in perfect unison, our orgasms building to a burning fire begging for release, but I can't give it to her yet. She asked me to be rough after all.

Slowing my hips down, I clasp my hand around her throat. I can feel her heart beating and her breathing becoming labored. She looks at me with wide, lust filled eyes.

"I want to hear you beg for it baby. Beg for me tofu I you." I loosen my grip just enough to let her talk. "I said beg for it birthday girl."

"Please Miss Cordelia, I need you so badly! I need you to fuck me hard so I cum all over. Oh Miss Cordelia, please fuck me!"

"Good girl." I growl out, pressing down on her throat harder.

Without giving her time to adjust I thrust the full length of the strap-on inside and buck my hips forcefully. Misty screams my name, wrapping her legs around my waist. The bed creaks and shakes as our bodies writhe together.

I've never felt this close to anyone before. There's something so powerful in trusting someone enough to let them completely control you. I can feel her whole body trembling, quivering with each thrust.

"Look at me good girl. I want to watch as you cum."

Misty gazes at me, her eyes glazed and watery. I let go of her neck and move my hand down her body, never slowing down my rough thrusts.

My name falls from her lips as her muscles tense further. I can feel myself getting close too. The insert hits my g-spot with each movement and I moan out loudly. My body shakes in time with my lover's.

Slipping my hand between us I press my thumb to her clit and rub firmly. "Cum for me."

Misty's back arches clear off the bed and her nails dig into my back. Our eyes stay locked on one another as we both come undone. I see galaxies exploding in the blues of her eyes.

We cling to each other, rocking slowly. I kiss all over her face until I reach her lips. Misty eagerly kisses me back and pulls me down to lay beside her.

"That was incredible. I love you Dee."

"I love you too baby." I slip out of the strap-on, tossing it aside, and wrap my arms around my lover.

She sighs contentedly, snuggling into the crook of my neck. "Happy birthday Mist."

I feel her smile against my skin and chuckle. Exhausted, we both drift to sleep.

_**Fin.**_

**AN: sorry this took so long for me to post! I hope it was worth the wait!**


End file.
